


¿Es enserio?

by Nathy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Kidge Week 2017
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 06:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10530732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathy/pseuds/Nathy
Summary: [Kidge week 2017 / Día 01: Celoso] Keith se siente irritado por escuchar el teclado de Pidge.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Este drabblees para celebrar la Kidge Week 2017 que me apareció de pronto en tumblr y me vino la idea.
> 
> Titulo: ¿Es enserio?  
> Pareja: Keith x Pidge / Kidge.  
> Tipo: Drabble.  
> Palabras: 525.

> **“¿Es enserio?”**

El sonido del teclado bajo los pequeños dedos de Pidge solo mantenían despierto a Keith, quien miraba de reojo a la pantalla de la computadora portátil y solo veía números y letras subir y bajar en algún documento o programa. Él no sabe mucho de programación, ese es el campo de especialidad de Pidge, la pequeña que no despega su mirada de dicha pantalla y que está colocando muy nervioso al paladina del león rojo.

Tampoco es que él tenga muy claro por que se siente tan irritado por la situación, lo más común del mundo y desde que conoce a la chica, ella se la pasa en ese portátil, siempre y cuando no esté entrenando junto al resto o con las modificaciones del León verde, pasatiempo que también ocupa gran parte de su tiempo libre.

– ¿Pasa algo Keith? – Pregunta de pronto y su voz hace eco en la silenciosa sala. – Suenas molesto.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? Si no eh dicho nada – Él se muestra sorprendido, Pidge curva sus labios en una sonrisa como si fuese muy obvio todo.

– Estás sentado al lado mio, y siento su respiración muy agitada, casi parece que ruges.

Keith se paraliza unos segundos, examina el rostro tranquilo de la chica, no sabe muy bien como contestar a eso.

– ¿Estás molesto?

– No.

– ¿Fue algo que te dijo Lance?

– Para nada.

Pidge curva su sonrisa en una mueca, pero sigue tecleando en su computadora portátil, la mirada de Keith deja su rostro y va a sus manos que se mueven sin descanso alguno sobre los botones.

– ¿Hice algo yo?

Los dedos de ella se detienen, sus manos pequeñas se extienden sobre el teclado y Keith siente su mirada sobre su rostro, la mira, hay confusión y culpa en ellos. Él traga saliva.

– No – Responde muy rápido para su gusto, pero la mirada de Pidge se suaviza y pronto vuelve a su computadora.

– Ya veo… – sus dedos se mueven otra vez sobre el teclado, a la misma velocidad y el programa se puso en movimiento.

El entrecejo de Keith hizo acto de presencia en su rostro, y sus manos sostuvieron las de Pidge a la vez que su boca hacía una mueca de enfado y por su mente una pequeña maldición hacia el aparato que ni culpa tiene de su estado irritado.

– Puedes dejar esa cosa un segundo – Le regaña mirando muy mal a la pantalla.

No tarda ni dos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que acaba de decir, suelta las manos de Pidge a la vez que su mirada choca con la de ella y su rostro comienza a enrojecer de vergüenza.

– ¿Keith? – Susurra ella, y alza una ceja por la ridícula idea que se e cruza por la mente. – ¿Es enserio?

– No, no es eso.

– ¿Estás celoso de mi computadora?

– Ya te dije que no.

Pidge comienza a reír, la cara de Keith solo aumenta en la gama de tonos rojizos que una cara puede reflejar por la vergüenza. Siente la mano de la paladín verde sobre la suya, la mira, se siente avergonzado, pero ha logrado su objetivo: Ella ya no está mirando la pantalla, lo mira a él.


End file.
